The Guardian
by Lady Amalthea75
Summary: Avianna is yanked from her ordinary life into the Realm of Middle Earth to discover that she is a Guardian, and she may be the only hope against a Dark Lord. She is set upon a mission to find and awaken the other Guardians, can she accomplish it in time?
1. Chapter 1: The Guardian

The Lady Galadriel, Lord Elrond and Gandalf stood looking down upon a dead woman, or rather a woman who seemed dead.

"We should have considered doing this a long time ago." Remarked Gandalf, the two elves nodded their agreement regally.

"But we knew not where any of them rested." Galadriel pointed out softly.

"Let us hope she can find the others before it's too late." Elrond murmured, but the Dark Lord was growing terribly powerful very quickly. Unless this young woman knew exactly where her companions rested they would be too late.

"At the very least she and her fellows will be a great asset during battle, if they are not awakened in enough time to prevent it." Galadriel said, trying to keep a positive attitude.

"To place all of our hope in them would be foolish, though. They have not been awake for centuries, what if they are lost to themselves? We must also consider other avenues." Gandalf advised strongly.

Elrond nodded, "Gandalf, you and Aragorn should go search for that creature and find out if he still possesses the Ring. If not try to determine where it may now be, if we can at least find that we will have some advantage over the Dark Lord." Elrond conceded. Gandalf nodded once and turned on his heel, departing from the presence of the elves to go and find Aragorn, Galadriel and Elrond could awaken the woman on their own, time was wasting and there was much else to be done.

The Lady Galadriel was blessed with the ability to delve into people's minds, to even speak into their heads, and now it was time for her to delve into the mind of this comatose Guardian. She went and stood at the head of the divan the Guardian was laid out upon and she looked down at the Guardian's lovely face before she closed her eyes and tried launching herself into the Guardian's mind.

What Galadriel found was darkness and silence. It was like entering a cave, there was life inside it, but it was in the darkest depths. Then Galadriel became aware of memories and thoughts, but they did not envelop her as did other people's when she probed their minds. This Guardian's thoughts and memories, though recent, seemed faraway and muted. Galadriel pressed on prying the echo like memories open.

Alarmed Galadriel took a step back from the motionless form of the Guardian, her eyes flew open and she looked gravely at Elrond.

"Where ever this woman's consciousness is, it is not here. It is as if her soul, though still connected to this body, is living elsewhere. I saw another world when I looked into her thoughts and recent memories." Galadriel explained breathlessly.

Elrond furrowed his dark brows, "Are you certain these aren't dreams of some kind?" He asked in confusion. Galadriel nodded solemnly.

"She is existing in another place…another world. And worse yet, I saw no remembrance in her mind of this place or her duty here. She thinks herself a normal woman, with no truly special qualities. She's striving to find a purpose for herself in this other existence, something she wants to do with her life." Galadriel murmured as she gazed down upon the young woman.

"How could this have happened?" Elrond asked a bit hopelessly.

"It is as if her soul grew too restless in her resting body and found another existence to busy itself with." Galadriel tried explaining, but Elrond would only fully understand it if he explored the woman's mind, but he couldn't.

"Can we bring her back to this existence?" Elrond asked, feeling a bit alarmed. He had felt hope rekindle within himself when Galadriel had sent word to him that she had uncovered one of the Guardians in Lothlorien, but now he felt as if having one of them might be just an extra burden.

Galadriel shrugged gracefully, "I shall try." She whispered and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before delving into the woman's mind again.


	2. Chapter 2

Avianna pulled the blankets up over her and snuggled down into her pillows, she stared at the ceiling and pondered her life. Her job was enjoyable enough, but it didn't provide a very good income. She wanted to go to college, but she wanted to be sure she was going for the right thing. So many people she knew went to college and earned a degree only to discover the career they had pursued was not their calling after all.

She knew she didn't want to be a nurse, as her mother kept insisting would be a fine job for her. She didn't mind needles, getting a shot or having her blood drawn had never been an issue for her, but the idea of sticking a needle into someone else, it made her shudder. She wished she had some natural talent, like singing or painting. She enjoyed both of those things but didn't have enough talent in either of them to go anywhere with them.

And as she did so often these days Avianna drifted off to sleep with all of the possibilities of where her future could go drifting around like a unruly cyclone in her head. In her dream she saw a bright white light, it was almost blinding. And from that bright white light stepped forth a woman, Avianna thought her to be an angel at first, but the woman had no great white wings.

The woman was dressed in a beautiful and dainty white gown with long flowing sleeves and a trailing skirt, her eyes were blue like the springtime sky, and she had cascades of resplendent golden hair that reached her waist. The woman smiled at her reassuringly as she extended her hand towards Avianna.

"Come with me, I will show you where your future lies." The woman said, but she did not speak it from her mouth, for her lips did not move, it was as if the woman's mind had whispered it into Avianna's. Without hesitation Avianna grasped the angelic woman's hand, and the woman pulled her forward.

Avianna felt like she was being pulled up through water that was bearing down upon her. Pressure pressed down on her from every side, and the serenity of white light had gone and a whirl of colors pulsed around her, as if she were walking through one of those spinning tunnels they have at most haunted houses these days.

The angelic woman was gone, but Avianna was still grasping her hand somehow, and it was pulling her through this whirling color, as if she were passing through the world at the speed of light. Suddenly the whirling color stopped and the invisible hand let her go, the pressure driving down on her lungs and the rest of her body disappeared, all this sudden change left her reeling, feeling dizzy.

She was laying down again, staring upwards at her ceiling. Pressing a hand to her forehead she sat up slowly, then she moved her hand away and used it to help prop herself up. This was not her bedroom, and she was not alone. A man stood at the foot of the divan she was sitting upon, he smiled at her as if relieved to see her…but she was appalled to see him, she had no idea who he was.

"I brought her back." A melodic voice stated the obvious. Startled Avianna looked over her shoulder and saw the angelic woman was there.

"Where am I?" Avianna asked as she looked from the tall slender woman to the equally tall and slender man. The man had long dark brown hair, a golden circlet rested upon his head, he looked regal and noble, his eyes looked intense.

"You are in Rivendell milady." The man answered and bowed deeply. Avianna cocked her head and looked at the man in confusion, why was he bowing to her and calling her 'milady'?

"And…where is that?" She asked impatiently.

"Why…in Middle Earth of course." The man murmured, looking a bit apprehensive.

"I am Galadriel, this is Lord Elrond. And we have some things to explain to you." The lady clad in white said as she moved to stand at Avianna's side rather than behind her.

Avianna looked from Galadriel to Elrond and nodded, "Yeah, you do." She agreed.


End file.
